The Eaglelander
by AuPalladium
Summary: As the aftermath of The Great Dragon rolls over, the new generation was born, taking refuge in the land of Aravia, the empire that rose from the ashes. New Pork City still serving as the guiding light, Preston Jefferson finds himself becoming the next hero of light as the Porkers, a crime ring that holds a firm grip on the city becomes more of a threat.
**Welcome to The Eaglelander! This story, on the chronological timeline of Mother, takes place thirty years after the end of Mother 3. Of course, I will leave an obligatory SPOILER for the Mother 3 plotline, as much of the exposition is made up of its aftermath. Also, there will be no fan-service here. This story is almost completely OC's. I'm not gonna do things to ruin the validity of the story! Sorry. Anyways, I'm gonna shut my mouth now, and let you guys enjoy the story. Love ya, guys!**

 **~Gold**

* * *

Jefferson sidestepped across one side of the tunnel to the other. He took care to make sure he was unnoticed- and he would do anything in his power to stay that way. Stealth missions aren't exactly common jobs for the psychic department to take on. But, here he was, standing knee-deep in sewer water. Looking down at his jeans, he cursed to himself. His wife would not be happy seeing his jeans soaked in sewer water and his shoes caked in muck. He looked across the tunnel he was in, noting all in the area. That's when he heard it- a mechanical hum, getting louder and louder.

"Crap," Jefferson whispered. He frantically looked around for a way to blend in, until, with a look of resignation, he dove underneath the water, pinching his nose and grimacing while he laid down. As soon as he heard it pass, he got up, only to choke on the passing exhaust gas. He angrily stared in the direction of the minion, unsuspectingly zooming past, in a hovercraft-like device, made to glide across the surface of almost anything- a recent invention by the brilliant Dr. Andonuts, who made it big with his invention of a device that could simulate the effects of a good night's rest on the human body in a few seconds- with it, New Pork City rarely needed sleep. An idea then struck him- and then a flash of light struck the hovercraft. The hovercraft shuttered backwards by the hit, ultimately halting right in front of him, and the driver sprawled out in the water face-first, unconscious.

Before jumping on the vehicle, he waded over to the henchman, lifting his face out of the water so he wouldn't drown, and stripping him of his outer uniform, drenched in sewer water. It would have to do. He buttoned the coat over his clothes, which were conveniently also drenched, and donned the helmet that completed the outfit. It was a weird getup, one that resembled a pig, which went with the name used on the streets for them, "Porkers". Getting on to the vehicle, which looked like nothing more than a flat platform with a freestanding seat and control panel, he looked at his watch. He had less than an hour to get the job done. He turned the keys in the ignition, and the vehicle pushed forward, allowing him to make a sharp turn into the tunnel he was in front of- the front of the Pork Headquarters.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those gut feelings? Those times where you feel like something big is going to happen in your small insignificant life? Not that I'm saying your life is insignificant. I just mean that in my sense. Okay- I'm rambling. I'll probably ramble a lot. But, I'm attempting to record the events taking place in my life. Maybe it'll be important one day. Maybe not. But why not try it? So- um, I guess this is no way to start off a story... so what to do...

I guess I never thought I would be special. I mean sure, my dad was the equivalent of a superhero, but back then, the art of PSI was a rather new ability- until more and more people were Awakened. Originally, the Magypsies, the creatures of legend, were the only ones able to grant the power of PSI onto humans, and back then, were very picky about who they chose. But when the Purge occurred, where the Great Dragon was awakened, the Magypsies died as their Needles were pulled- the only things allowing the Magypsies to stay rooted to Earth and keeping the Dragon asleep. The Needles, only able to be pulled by those chosen, dictated the Dragon's "side" as it rose again, waxing ultimately on the side of light as they were pulled by two young twins, one of dark, and one of purity. In this way, the Dragon left peacefully, making Earth anew and plentiful- a new start for everyone. Much better than the destruction of it if dark prevailed, if I do say so, but I digress.

My name is Preston Jefferson. I was born with PSI, through my mother and father, whom were both "Awakened" by Dr. Andonuts himself, a scientist who managed to unlock the key to the human brain's full potential. He used them as test subjects- and of course, he got consent from them- and found success. Because of this new process, in school, it's quite tricky in how they had to start conducting operations, ultimately resorting to following the trend. After all, PSI is a tool. But it's also a deadly weapon- which is why they banned the teaching of offensive PSI, or PK, recently, after many related crimes and uprisings. However, I was special, as previously mentioned. My dad, a wielder of this PK, was great friends with another user of it- Lucas Monsom, the Pure Twin. They were friends at a young age, knowing the age before the Purge- nearly fifty years ago.

Mr. Monsom was a man of good nature. Maybe a little shy at first, but a great person to be around. He taught me how to better use my powers starting when I was five, learning how to master the art of summoning fire. Further training, however, he said I would have to learn by myself. Only now have I learned what that meant, when in a fever dream I learned how to call upon more abilities. Of course, I had to keep these abilities a secret, for we were reaching the day and age where most users of PK were being sought out by "Porkers", henchmen of a crime ring hellbent on destroying all weaponized PSI.

Because of my dad, I've learned to detest them. But many, unconcerned about this gang due to the ring's disinterest in those who aren't able to PK, lived a normal life, as many could go their entire lives without the want or need to learn it. Even the government of Aravia found it unnecessary to continue operations to stop them, as all resources spent into finding and stopping them were wasted- many soldiers dying in the process. The Porkers held an invisible grip on the entire country. The thing that scares me was that there would come a day where that grip becomes a choke.

I, myself, still attended New Pork High School, a school nestled right in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the city. There, where I'm a sophomore, still have a little ways to go to get out of the hellhole, full of hormone-driven psychopaths in disguise. I focus more on my studies, making superior grades, and staying invisible. They say making yourself small allows you to see the small things. Stuff like watching numb-skull quarterback star Brent Warshaw cheating on his girlfriend for the third time, or witnessing the "gangster" Mitch Keller getting pulled in for questioning on his involvement in a petty drug cartel here in New Pork. I found it all interesting. As someone who distances himself from everyone else, I always enjoy a good laugh by hearing how stupid someone was today. Sure, I had a few friends. But I still believe in the true meaning of the word "friends". It's so tiring to see people mistake it with "acquaintances."

"Ksssh- Earth to Preston," Kevin said, covering his mouth to make himself sound like an astronaut over a radio. I snapped out of it. Ashamed of my expository narration, I chose to omit it from my excuse.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Too busy thinking about the test tomorrow in Berkley's," I lied. Okay, not a complete lie. Trigonometry was in the back of my mind, so, more like a fib. However, it sounded better than me saying that I'm making a complete account of my life. I believe that is how you _lose_ friends, if I'm not mistaken. I really don't enjoy lying to him, however. We practically knew each other since birth. However, we couldn't be more different, in retrospect. I grew up a lot more gangly, with a very thin physique, while he grew up with the bulk of a rhino. I worried about my studies, while he spent most of his time either eating or playing video games. Despite the fact that he played a lot more than I did, I was still far superior in any first-person shooter, puzzle, or fighting game he tossed my way. It was strange, how we managed to get along, but we were borderline inseparable.

"You are such a dork," he replied, sipping on a soda. If he was found without some type of food in his mouth, everyone probably would wonder who he was and what he did with the real Kevin. "Hey, have you seen Krystal around?"

I tilted my head in response. "I have no idea. Wasn't she just with you?" My heart then jumped and hit the ceiling of my ribcage, as a woman with curly brown hair appeared to my right side. She had a tendency to always do that.

"What are we talking about?" she whispered out loud, defeating the point of whispering.

"You," Kevin stated frankly.

"Was it about how great I am at literally everything?"

"No." I stated with a grin.

"Ah," she said, disinterested. Krystal was a gamer girl, who Kevin and I met in middle school, upon the founding of the "Video Game Club". I had no intentions of starting a club, but of course, Kevin wanted to do it to become "popular". I had to pull him out of a trash can the following day. Krystal was the only one who showed up, and she beat us into submission in pretty much whatever game we shoved into our consoles. They both were also Awakened young, for it's something close to a necessity nowadays. In school, they taught us how to use PSI Shield α, to defend ourselves if we ever are forced in combat with one skilled in offensives. In addition, we were taught how to use PSI Teleport α- a great tool for getting places fast.

Though every skill has multiple levels of the same technique, elevating in power on each level up, the school teaches only the alpha forms, for it's rare to see someone need anything more than a first-level PSI Shield. Nobody really knows offensive PSI anymore, and whoever does rarely can do anything past one amateur PK Fire- for PK drains your energy to use it's power. PSI Teleport is a rather unknown ability, one that only Dr. Andonuts came to learn about, through unknown means. It has been said that it predated even the legends of the Dragon, going way back nearly two hundred years ago.

The art of teleportation requires a lot of room, running faster and faster until you eventually create enough energy to create a space rift. A very useful tool, but it ends up sapping your strength and energy upon use- which is why it is reserved for emergencies by most. The beta version of this technique isn't taught in school due to how it allows some to skip class- for the space in the hallways are too small to get a rift going with alpha-level teleporting. However, beta-level teleportation allows you to devote that linear motion inwards, allowing a whirlpool-like route to make enough energy to create that rift- and meaning that you need almost no space to do the job.

"Hey- Jefferson. Don't die on me," Krystal said, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Shit," I said, shaking the daydream from my head. I have a problem when trying to tell a story, and live at the same time. Then again, I never thought it would be a problem I would face in the first place.

"Hey, Pres, have you heard what we're doing in gym tomorrow?" Kevin asked, excitedly.

"No. What?"

"We're doing PSI combat!" Kevin exclaimed, causing Krystal to bounce up and down, squealing like a Porker. Every year, we do PSI fights, where PSI Stones, stones that can be crushed for a absorption of psychic energy, are administered in bunches to students for an all-out match, in one-on-one duels, making a tournament. These stones hold massive power, allowing one to perform PK techniques with almost no limit, except the strength of one's mind. It's the highlight of every year, and it dictates the popularity of kids. Those who do well, usually are admired by everyone. Those who don't, well, they're a mockery of the school. Those who aren't Awakened sit on the sideline, and feel bad about themself. I competed, but never went full out, for I was afraid of the attention.

"Heh, maybe one of us will finally win the bracket!" I said, trying to pump everyone up.

"Yeah, definitely!" Kevin said, almost wearily. During his freshman year, he tried doing a PK Freeze γ, a technique that is very difficult to pull off, even with the aide of PSI Stones, only to have it backfire. It resulted in him having to go to the nurse and getting literally thawed out. But such is the life of kids in this high school.

"Aw, Kev, I'm sure you'll do fine," Krystal chimed. She, on the other hand, was rather potent, and enjoyed the thrill of a full-out fight, no holds barred. The combination of both power and strategy intrigued her, and to be honest, I sorta follow the same mindset. But, during my reminiscing, I knew I felt hostility. Sure enough, it was heading this way.

"Aww, I'm sure you'll make it to the second round before killing yourself," a voice said. I turned around, enraged. Kevin was a much gentler person than Krystal or me, and therefore, he was the prime target for bullying. The incident only served as a catalyst.

Let me just say in advance, when I have a hot head, I sorta throw logic and reasoning out the window. Like every other person. I jumped out of my chair, slowly advancing to me. Out of pure shock, the jerk started backing up. His face was very familiar. Jackson Wells, the high-school "bad boy", who was recently busted for dealing mediocre amounts of marijuana to other high-schoolers. Of course, his parents are rich, so he never had to deal with much consequence for it. After the incident, however, he started looking around for trouble, thinking he had nothing to lose anymore. And I, myself, was stooping to his level. Oh yeah, and I almost forgot one of the most important facts about myself- you hurt my friends, I hurt you.

"If you're looking for a fight, I would suggest picking one with an opponent you would actually win against." I threatened, using my voice to make myself feel bigger.

"Oh! I'm so scared," he guffawed, mocking me with sarcastic eyes. "I should just stop now. The almighty Jefferson is going to destroy me."

"You know, there are simpler ways to welcome pain, Wells." I shot back.

"Are you seriously going to fight me? The You're so painfully average, not even Coach knows who you fucking are." I could already see it- his palm heating up with the charge of PK Fire. I wasn't going to announce it. Usually, in these scenarios, you're supposed to use a PSI Shield α, and neutralize it. However, I noticed something. The flames, usually a bright orange, were a more dangerous blue. He wasn't going to use α. He was using β, the step up. If it succeeded, it would break through a shield, inflicting damage on me, giving me a second-degree burn at the least, and possibly hurting my friends behind me. How he could know how to do it though, I have no idea.

He saw my realization dawn and sneered in reply. I smirked. I could easily go for a PSI Shield β, which would match the incoming attack's power. Or, I could go for something a bit more dangerous… for him.

"Are you really going to do this, here?" I said, my voice surprisingly more serious. Is this seriously happening, right now? I mean, it is after school- no teacher is in sight.

"Preston, what's going on?" Kevin said, sweat beading from his face. Krystal put a hand over his mouth.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Krystal said, shockingly calm. I looked back to her, smiling.

"I'll give him what's what," I assured.

"PK FIRE!"

And with that, time slowed down, as my brain jumped into overtime. A blazing β symbol sprang up behind Jackson, indicating the power of the flaming projectile. Krystal's eyes widened in horror, but she had no time to react. Kevin made a similar expression, both in slow motion. But I had to focus on the projectile in front of me, in the form of a small, pellet, that explodes on impact. I had two options… but I had to choose fast. Either way, this wouldn't end well for me. Either he gets away scott-free, or he manages to get away with it, through his parent's persuasion. The first choice would allow me to walk away. I had no more time. One decision, or I don't get to make another.

"Make him pay," my instincts growled. And it was there my choice was made.

"PK Counter," I invoked, letting a wave of peace wash over my senses. A pink bubble formed around me. The projectile made impact, and the hallway filled with smoke.

* * *

 **This story took a bit of brainstorming to start creating. I wanted it to feel like I had my own little world, with my own characters and personalities. Hopefully this blank canvas turns out to be a great result! I've noticed that over time, I've definitely felt more secure in my creation of OC's. I really do hope you find the characters rather appealing. More character development will be happening in the future!**


End file.
